1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle accessories, and more particularly to a vehicle bumper locator.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,608,513; 3,858,924; 3,998,285 and 4,755,791 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse vehicle parking guides.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical vehicle bumper locator.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved vehicle bumper locator and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.